Good Men
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: Armin Arlert had resigned himself to the fact that he would never have much luck with women. Unfortunately, he had never factored Annie Leondhardt into the equation.


**Hello everyone RonaldWeasleyTheHero here Just to give you guys another one shot, i just noticed i got 100 reviews on my Story Commander, and i had to write something to celebrate, so this is what came out =). Its just a little thing hehehehe,**

* * *

_**Good men**_

Armin Arlert smiled as he indulged himself in his latest piece of literature. He was completely engrossed in the book, the piece of text being far more interesting than whatever was going on around him.

Mina Carolina giggled in her hand before putting a finger to her chin, a thoughtful look crossing her face, a bored looking Annie Leondhart sitting across from her with a chess board between them "Okay I think Jean would be good, he kind of has that bad boy look."

On a nearby table Jean Kirchstein smirked as he received several congratulatory punches to the arm by the surrounding males.

"Hey Armin, your name hasn't been called yet..."

Armin sighed and turned his attention away from the book to his best friend, who looked at him with innocent eyes, as if he hadn't just ripped him away from his enjoyment and reminded him that he had no luck with women.

"Yes, Eren...I know that."

Mikasa took the opportunity to take the book away from him.

"Mikasa, wait." He protested, but the oriental girl kept the book out of reach.

"Why don't you just pay attention for a little while. I'm positive that you have at least one admire. I am sure that your name will be called by somebody."

Armin appreciated her kind words, but he was almost certain that it was impossible, he just simply did not have any redeeming qualities. People like Reiner, and even Eren's name were spoken with admiration, who in their right mind would pick him when they were around?

He honestly hated this game, in his opinion it was another form of bullying, it may be unintentional but the people who never had their name called like him, always felt a little more inferior each time.

"Thanks Mikasa, I really appreciate it." He meant it, it made him feel a little better.

Now Armin had to listen as they continued with their game. The boys had already taken their turns, Armin had of course refused to participate, telling them that he really didn't feel like playing.

"I like Eren's eyes, it's so big and fierce!"

Eren laughed to himself as Mikasa let out a small frown. Armin really wished that Eren wouldn't soak up the compliments he received as enthusiastically as he did.

Especially when Mikasa was around, the jealousy radiated off her like a hot furnace.

Armin began to draw circles on the table as the game continued. It was a rather simple premise, the girls would pick one guy and describe the qualities they liked about him. Of course, the guys were all present, listening intently as their names were called. some of them like Reiner, Bertholdt, and Jean were regularly named by the girls. Jean didn't care too much when his name was spoken as the only one he had eyes for were Mikasa, a feeling that was obviously not mutual. Reiner soaked up the attention he got as he usually put on a show, flexing his bulky muscles for the world to see. Bertholdt was the best in Armin's eyes however, as he took the compliments with a polite thank you.

"Marco has the cutest smile!"

The freckled boy scratched his head in embarrassment and blushed.

There was always at least one that called Marco out for his freckles.

Armin put his head down, his boredom starting to overcome him.

"Armin..."

Armin's head snapped up.

That was definitely not Eren's voice, and it was most certainly not Mikasa's.

Who would possibly...?

Armin's eyes connected with Annie Leondhart's stoic visage.

A small squeaking sound was his only response.

The room had naturally been shocked into silence by the the statement.

Annie Leondhart had never once participated in the game, the girls of course had pushed and prodded but eventually stopped when she made it clear that she was above such things. Now that she had opened her mouth, she had picked the least likely person.

Annie continued to speak calmly as if the entire room just had not just been stunned by what she just said "Armin has a very rich shade of blonde hair, and unlike most of the boys in this room, he's intelligent."

Annie moved a piece on the chess board, but Mina was too busy gaping at the blonde in front of her to notice.

"He would be kind and gentle, but more importantly respectful of what I wanted. He would make time to come and visit me at wherever I was and tell me stories."

She moved another piece, it was so quiet that the sound of it hitting the board could be heard across the room.

"He would take the relationship slowly and build it on a solid friendship based around love and mutual respect. He would be gentle when we made love, but at the same time he would know when to show his dominance and take me for all he was worth."

Krista gasped, swooned, then fainted into Ymir's arms.

The attention still remained firmly on Annie.

Armin was sure he would never be able to close his mouth ever again.

"He would marry me in a small wedding, with family and friends. He would never make me give up my Military Police career, and despite the fact that he had risen to the top of his occupation and he was a recognizable figure in all three walls he would constantly sacrifice his time for his kids. He would read them stories as they played giving them a love for books that would make them develop healthy and intelligent brains just like their father."

Armin was frozen, his mind unable to process the things she was saying.

"His shoulders would broaden and his height would increase, his hair would become longer hanging past his shoulders. He would be an absolute stunning figure. When the kids had grown up and move out of the house to start their lives. They would be smart well rounded people, and they would know that their father was wise beyond measure and would always be there for them willing to listen."

Annie moved another piece, for a long moment nothing happened, When Annie looked around she saw all of the trainees gaping at her "Oh, I'm done..."

No reaction, no movement.

Someone coughed.

Mina Carolina was the first one to recover as she smiled "You know what I want to switch my pick!" She declared.

"Yeah me too!" Another one said.

"I want Armin too!"

The blush that was now staining Armin's cheeks could not be hidden even if he wanted to.

"Armin, Marry me!" he heard someone shout from across the room.

"You're so popular now, Armin!" A distinctly female pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind. He recognized the voice of Sasha Braus "Would your job be able to keep my kids nicely fed?"

Armin tried to form a coherent thought, but all he managed to do was stammer out a few meaningless sounds.

Armin felt Sasha's body weight leave him as she was suddenly hit in the head with a Knight chess piece. Everyone looked to Annie Leondhart who was staring at her with the fierce eyes of a predator protecting it's territory.

Sasha raised her hands in the air, a sign that she meant no harm and slowly backed away, afraid of making any sudden movements.

In that instant everyone got the message.

Armin Arlert belonged to Annie Leondhart.

* * *

**I have so many one shots, omg lol. thank you everyone for all your kind reviews, it means the world to me, truly**


End file.
